Freedom's Price
by Veryamedliel
Summary: This is the story of The Patriot in the point of view of Rosalie Martin, the eldest daughter of Benjamin Martin. Bad summary. Please R&R. First Fan Fiction. (EDITING: 1/8 DONE)
1. Peaceful Plantation Life

**EDITED**

My Name is Rosalie Eve Martin, and this is my story.

South Carolina 1776

Chapter One: "Peaceful Plantation Life"

"Come and get up now Rosalie, you must help me today, no excuses!" our housekeeper and nanny, Abigail urged as she opened the shades to my shared bedroom windows. The sun had already risen but it was not yet noon, it must've been mid morning. "Come now, Margaret and Susan are already up!" I sat up slowly, rubbing my weary eyes.

"Can I not go to the fields with Marcus? I'm much more help in the fields then in the house," I said as I walked over to my small trunk at the foot of my bed.

"You are a young lady now, Rosalie, you must learn to act like one sooner or later," she stated as she fixed my bed.

"But Abigail, can't I go to the fields for at least part of the day, then I promise I will come to the kitchen's and become that perfect lady for you. Oh, please." I begged as I finished the last of my laces on my dress. She stopped at the door, turned, and gave me a dubious look.

"Fine then, but once you come to the house, you must stay here," she said and walked out of the room.

"Oh, thank you Abigail! I called to her as I finished putting on my last shoe. I couldn't wait to see Marcus, he was one of my closest friends, a young black man about Gabriel's age; not a slave, no one on our plantation was a slave.

I walked over to the small mirror we kept on the dresser and propped it up and saw what I had to tame today. My hair was a dirty-blonde color, long and a dreadful frizzy type of wave. I would've preferred to have my two younger sister's hair, theirs was both a beautiful blonde and _straight_. Well, Susan's hair had a light soft wave, but none the less, tamer than mine. I looked like Gabriel most out of the rest of the family. The only difference was that I had lighter hazel eyes. I put my hair back in a loose ponytail, and grabbed my favorite hat. It was an old, worn out straw hat that was a gift from Mother years before. Everyone says it's too big, but I could care less.

I raced down the familiar hallway, down the stairs, past the parlor and onto the front porch. I looked out over our large property. I could see Father's shadow from the stables as he tried building yet another rocking chair, if I was correct, this would be his sixth attempt. I looked out over the fields and could see the forms of my youngest brothers coming from the forest, I guess they took another swimming break. I looked out to the farther corn fields and could see Marcus and the other workers harvesting.

"Marcus!" I yelled out as I ran towards them. He looked up from his work with a wave of greetings. When I finally reached him, I was out of breath, with my skirts hitched up in my arms.

"I thought that since you're fifteen now, you're supposed to act like some sort of lady," Marcus said with a small smile.

"I'm to be a lady once I get to the house, at least that is the deal I made with Abigail." He and the others all let out a few hearty laughs.

"That will be the day when our Miss Rosalie becomes a lady!" commented Marcus's older brother, David. Marcus gave me an encouraging pat on the back and handed me a basket. "Well, make yourself useful and get to work."

After a few hours of working I could hear the approaching noise of children laughing.

"Rose! Where have you been?" called Nathan as he came into view.

"Yeah, when did you get out here?" asked Samuel.

"Well now you would've known when I came out here if you weren't taking those swimming breaks so often," I smiled. "Now would you?" Both of them glanced at each other, Samuel whispering, "I told you." "I promise I won't tell Father, not that I need to tell him."

"Thanks Rose, we promise we won't take any more!" Nathan assured, then ran off with Samuel hot on his tail.

"Those two, I swear if we starve it'll be on their heads."

"They'll out grow this stage Rose, you can't blame them with this hot weather and all," Marcus assured. "Remember when we found that creek a few years ago, that's the best fishin' spot I've been to."

That was the year of 1771 when Marcus and I found our fishing spot. Now we hardly ever go there, because, well, we're older and have more responsibilities. We were both out trying to spy on father teaching Gabriel how to shoot. Now I know how stupid we were to try to sneak around with an expert marksman and a trainee out an about, but then again we were children. We were trying to find out which trail they had taken and accidentally went off one and found a small creek. It wasn't much, but, to us, it was like we had found a hidden treasure. But we would enjoy it for only two short years since we both recieved more chores we had to attend to after my mother's death. I was only thirteen. We still visit there every once in a while just for old time's sake.

"That was an eventful summer for sure Marcus," I replied softly. "Come, we're almost done with this section."

Another few hours later, about mid afternoon, I heard the distant sounds of horse hooves. It couldn't be a rider, or could it? I looked up from my work, and sure enough there was a rider coming down the way. I felt like a child again when I yelled to Marcus that I had to go and sprinted towards the house, skirts up, hat falling off, everything. I arrived at the front porch as the rider handed Abigail the mail.

"Thank you," she said with one of her warm smiles.

"You're welcome," he replied politely. As he walked back down the porch past me he nodded his head with respect. "Ma'am." I nodded my head back as Abigail had instucted me. I ran up to where she was standing, my eyes completely focused on the bundles in her hands. I gingerly reached for them, but she pulled back.

"Oh no child, your father is the one to say when to open the mail. Now, you're here, off to the kitchen with ye. I've just taken out the bread…" she started as she continued into the house.

"Oh, Abigail, that's not fair! I only came to the house to…"

"Now, Rosalie, you swore that when you came to the house that you would stay at the house," she said with a small smirk. She knew she had won this fight. I absolutely loathe housework, or any work that must be done in the house. It was far too stuffy, I felt caged. "Your brothers should be here any minute now, you can help prepare what ever they got today. But for now, you can help me with these biscuits," she said as she handed me the pan of biscuits. I put them on the cutting board near the window and grabbed a cooling plate to put on the table at dinner. Not two minutes later did Thomas come running into the kitchen throwing a duck onto the table and running into Father's study to the mail.

"Hey…" I protested looking at Abigail. Gabriel ran in next, grabbed a biscuit off of one of the plates and yelled after Thomas.

"Thomas," he looked up, "wait for Father." Thomas looked at him with disappointment and slowly set down the mail. "Taste great by the way Abigail."

"Hey, you aren't supposed to eat that," I stated making a reach towards the biscuit.

"And what is this? My little sister is actually working in the house, dear God, the world is at it's end!" Gabriel exaggerated taking one last bite, devouring the biscuit. "How on earth did you manage to get her in here Abigail?" he questioned with a full mouth. The heathen.

"She would've slept outside to stay away from the house if that rider didn't come, good thing he did." They both shared a small laugh. "Now that they're here, please get to work on those birds dear, if you will." With a sigh I walked over to the pile of bird carcasses, went back to the cutting board and went to work.

As the time slowly passed, Susan, William and Margaret came into the kitchen gaping at the food Abigail and I had prepared. Margaret looked happy along with William. I knew that Margaret had been teaching William his letters lately, but I never got around to asking how it went. Little Susan, I knew had been with Father most of the day since he liked to have her around while he worked.

"Rose, Rose, I learned more letters! Aren't you proud!" William bubbled with excitement as he sat down in the chair next to me. "Meg taught me, didn't you Meg!"

"Yes, our lesson went very well today, tomorrow we'll review more," she said with an authority about her.

"That's great William! I'm so proud of you," I said as I gave him a hug. I turned to Margaret. "Your doing a wonderful job Meg, I'm very, very proud of you." She returned my compliment with her head held high and a smile upon her face. Little Susan walked over to me and situated herself on my lap. "And Susan, how did it go with Father?" She looked at me with a blank expression. She still wasn't talking, she hadn't been talking for the past three years, since mother died. At least I tried. "Did it break on him again?" She at least replied with a small nod of her head, saying Father still hadn't accomplished finishing the perfect rocking chair. "Oh well. Can you two go out and tell Nathan and Samuel that supper will be ready soon, and to come in and wash up?" I asked Margaret and William. With a nod of their heads, they went back outside to fetch the others.

"Susan dear, come with me," Abigail ushered. Susan jumped off of my lap and hobbled over to Abigail who swept her up in her arms and took her into the dining room. "Rosalie, can you start setting up the table for me," she called. I got up and went over to our china cabinet and started bringing silverware to the table. By the time I came back into the kitchen, Margaret, William, Nathan and Samuel were entering the kitchen.

"Good, Margaret, can you help Abigail and I set up the rest of the table?" she gave me a nod and went straight to the food trays already ready and bringing them to the dining room. "And boys, I want all three of you to go wash up and tell Gabriel and Thomas that they need to too. I'll get Father after I'm done here. Now off you go," they all made a break for the staircase at once. Abigail re-entered the room and started to help Margaret and I finish setting up supper. "I'll go get Father."

It was nice out, not too hot or cold, the setting sun casting a beautiful shade of light across the land I can see why he does it. Father almost always went and visited our mother's grave before dark. I try to forget about her but, just the way Father acts reminds me of how he acted before she died. I approached my father as he was silently standing before Mother, I hated it when I intruded on his moments of grief, but he couldn't be in solitude forever, he had a family to attend to.

"Father," he jumped around to my voice. "Supper is ready, we're waiting on you." He gave me a nod and took one last glimpse at Mother's grave and walked towards me. "I miss her too, we all do." He gave me a small smile and wrapped his arms around my shoulders as we strolled back towards the house.

"You're turning into a bright, responsible, beautiful young lady Rosalie, your mother would be very proud." I couldn't help but smile at this.

When we arrived back at the house, the others were just sitting down at the table. I took my seat between Gabriel and Susan and we all waited for Father to sit. We took a hold of each others hands, bowed our heads and said our prayers.

After supper, Abigail took Margaret, Susan, William, Samuel and Nathan upstairs to get them ready for bed.

"Rosalie, can you clean up the table for me, then come upstairs to put the others to bed," Abigail said as she picked up Susan.

"Yes, Abigail." I got up from my seat and started to collect dirty plates from the other's places. After placing all of the dirty silverware by the cleaning bucket, and putting the leftover food in the pantry I went upstairs to the younger boys' room and found them all wide awake running around the room. "Now boys, what do you think you are doing?" They all turned towards the door and all simultaneously ran to their beds. "Come now, time for bed, or would you like me to fetch Abigail?"

"No!" they all protested.

"Alright, Alright, shush. Now I'll get Father in a bit and tell him you're all in bed, and I want him to tell me that when he comes back downstairs. Good Night boys, love you, sleep well."

"Good night Rose," they all said. In my shared room, Abigail was still dressing Susan for bed, but Margaret was at her usual spot at the window looking for our mother's star, the North Star.

"Find it yet," I said as I sat down next to her.

"Not yet, but I will."

"Why don't you explain it to Susan, it's good for her to know about Mother, plus it always helps me to fall asleep." She turned to me with a small smile on her young face.

"Really? You usually tell that story," she whispered in excitement.

"Yes, I'm sure, now good night Meg, sleep well," I whispered back, kissing the top of her forehead. Susan was just climbing into bed, so I kissed her too and left Margaret to tell the story of Mother and the North Star.

When I went downstairs into the parlor, Thomas was already laying in front of the fireplace with his metal soldiers all lined up. How he loved those. Gabriel was on one of the seats with his book in his hands. Father was starting to feed the fire when I walked in.

"Father, I'll do that, the others are in bed." With a nod he left the room, leaving me with my brothers. After feeding the fire, I walked over to Abigail's sewing basket, sat on the floor between Gabriel and Thomas in front of the fire. I got out a scarf that I had started in the beginning of this year, but was only half way done. I wasn't good at any type of needle work.

"The war will be over before you're done with that thing," joked Thomas. I stared up at him with the angriest face I could muster.

"What do you know about sewing? For all you know, this is supposed to take a whole year to finish!" Both Thomas and Gabriel laughed.

"Margaret and Susan could sew faster then you!" Thomas stated. I let out a little grunt, making them both laugh again. I heard the faint noise of Father's footsteps and shushed them going back to my work, and they both became suddenly interested in what was in front of them.

When he came down the last few steps on the staircase, he turned to look at us, then walked into his study. He walked over to the small table containing the mail. He reached for the bundles, but took back his hand, going to his bottle of liquor. I let out a low sigh of disappointment and turned to look at my brothers who no doubt were wearing the same faces of utter disappointment as I. We sadly went back to what we had in our hands. The silence was broken by Father's voice.

"So, what was in the mail." My brothers, who I guess anticipated this, were already at the mail by the time I reached the doorframe. Gabriel had gotten a hold of the newspaper, no doubt leaving Thomas to look through the rest of the mail, most of which is usually for Father. I walked up behind Gabriel to gaze at what had been happening recently with the rebellion. His fingers were strolling down the list of names of men and boys who had joined up with the Continentals. His fingers landed on a familiar name, Peter Cuppin. Gabriel looked over in Father's direction.

"Peter Cuppin joined the Continentals," he gingerly stated. All three of us looked at Father to see his expression. We all knew how much Father was against Gabriel joining the army. He just stared at him and went back to the letter he had in his hands. "He's seventeen, a year younger than I," Gabriel pleaded, but Father wouldn't hear anything of it and kept reading, stealing a quick glance, but paying Gabriel no mind. Gabriel let out a sigh of disappointment and went back to the newspaper. Thomas and I went back to what was in front of us. I was reading the other names of men who would be joining when Father spoke.

"Well, the assembly's been convened, so I've been called to…" Charles Town is what he was going to say, but Thomas beat him to it.

"Charles Town! We're going to Charles Town?" he said with one of his biggest smiles, I could've sworn he was glowing. Gabriel sat up to attention with a smile upon his face too. I couldn't help but let out a little squeal of joy. We hadn't been to Charles Town for what seemed like years, and I knew that we were to stay at Aunt Charlotte's home.

"We are. We leave in the morning." And with a wave of his hand he motioned us to get up to bed, and to bed we did. When I arrived up in my room, my little sisters were already asleep. When I crawled into bed with them, I couldn't fall asleep quite yet, I was too excited to fall asleep. I mean, who knows what the big city has in store for us! All I knew was that life, so far, was good.


	2. Trip to Charles Town

Chapter Two: "Trip to Charles Town"

"Rosalie, time to get up. You need to pack a trunk for you and your sisters. Oh, and wear something nice, please," Abigail uttered as she softly shook me. I opened my eyes to see that it was still dark outside.

"What time is it?"

"Almost dawn, your father wants to make it to Charles Town before evening. Can you pack the boys' trunks and wake them up too?" she said as she walked out of the room. Did I mention how much I hate waking up early? I headed towards the dresser and grabbed my sisters four dresses each, one for today and three for the others. After packing clothing and undergarments, I grabbed Susan's deck of cards that had the letters on them. I knew she would like to keep William up on his studies. When the trunk was finally packed with all three of our belongings. I went over to the chair that held the dress I had picked out for the day. It was a light ocean blue with white lacing. It was simple, but elegant, my mother's dress. It was a gift to me from Aunt Charlotte on my fifteenth birthday. Once done lacing my dress, and putting on my shoes, I walked over to the bed and gently shook Margaret awake.

"What… what is it?" Margaret asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"You must get ready if you want to go to Charles Town, now don't you," I whispered as I rubbed her back. She looked up at me with excited, but extremely tired eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, now why don't you help Susan and I'll be in here shortly to help you both get dressed. I'm going to go wake up the boys. I think Abigail has already started breakfast." With a small kiss on her forehead, I left the room to go wake up the boys. There were two different rooms for the boys. One for Nathan, Samuel and William. And the other for Gabriel and Thomas. I first went to the elder boys' room first. Gabriel had a small bed on the left side of the room, Thomas on the right. A small window separated the boys' sides.

There was a dresser next to the doorframe, their clothes scattered around it rather than in the dresser. I saw newspapers scattered all across the room, most of which described the recent battles or adds for more men to sign up for the militia. I looked through the different piles of clothing to see if anything was clean enough to wear, of course there wasn't anything. I lucky to find some clothing still in the dresser. I packed some spare outfits for them, since they usually liked to wear the same outfit. I set out there outfits I had chosen for them to wear today on the chairs on either side of their beds. I walked over to the oil lamp on the dresser and lit it, making the room much more brighter. I walked to the side of Gabriel's bed and pulled down his blankets far away from the reach of his hands.

"Gabriel, time to wake up." He slowly opened one eye, took a quick glance at me then turned away. "Don't go back to bed, you still need to make sure Thomas wakes up and you need to help load up the trunks. Now up!" I pushed him out of the bed and onto the floor, he fell with a satisfying thud. I left the room with him slowly getting up from the floor rubbing his lower back.

Now entering the younger boys' room was if anything a bit better. There were three small separate beds all lined up on the opposite wall of the door. The boys were all fast asleep with there blankets all askew. I walked over to their small closet on one end of the room and grabbed some clothing and packed them into their trunk, that would be shared with Father. I set their clothes for the day on the edge of each of their beds. I knelt next to Nathan's bed and shook him awake.

"Nathan, get your brothers up, were going to Charles Town today." He instantly got up and jumped onto Samuel's bed. I left the room with all three of them hurriedly putting on their clothes. When I arrived back into my room, Margaret was finishing putting Susan's dress on.

"She's ready."

"Good, give her a doll and come sit on the bed, I'll do your hair," I patted the spot on the bed next to me. When she situated herself in front of me, with Susan at the window with one of my old dolls, I went to work on her hair. When I was half way done, she spoke timidly.

"Rose, do you remember Mother?" I stopped from the shock of the sudden question, but quickly recovered.

"Well, of course I do...Why do you ask?"

"I just feel like I don't know her." After a few minutes she continued. "You won't leave like her will you?"

"I promise I won't leave you."

"You promise?" I turned her around once I finished her hair and gave her a small smile meaning that I would keep my promise. She returned a small satisfied smile, took Susan's hand and ran out of the room.

After breakfast, and after Gabriel and Father loaded up the carriages, William got into the buggy with Father, and Gabriel got onto his horse. The rest of us got into the wagon with Thomas driving. The trip to Charles Town was pretty uneventful, unless you count Nathan and Thomas fighting over who could drive eventful. After a few hours of sitting through the bumpy ride, we came over a hill to find a clear view of Charles Town. It was beautiful! The harbor was filled with merchant ships from around the world, and you could see the actual city with it's busy streets off into the distance.

Once we were actually arrived, the view from the hill couldn't prepare me for what was inside. There were carriages pulled by magnificent horses, pulling well dressed people to their destination. Merchants were calling out through the crowds trying to get people to buy what they had to offer. Many men were upon wooden crates yelling to the people what they believed in. Most of them declaring how King George treated the colonies unfairly, and that he should be hanged. Some were Loyalists who were saying that the King was just doing what he thought best for them, saying that any who spoke against him were traitors. We passed onto a street that led us to the harbor. There were many people walking past, a few inns and many shops. The ships were magnificent, with sailors walking throughout the ship, carrying crates full of goods. Many were at the top of the ship dealing with the sails. Passing through more streets like a maze, we finally arrived onto a street that was familiar to all of us. Aunt Charlotte's street.

Once Thomas stopped the wagon, he got off first and helped Abigail and I get off. Nathan and Samuel just jumped off, and once she was helped, Margaret ran with them up the stairs towards our Aunt who was waiting by the door. Abigail picked up Susan and held her in her arms. By the time we walked up the stairs, the younger children were all surrounding Aunt Charlotte laughing with their bright smiles.

"They're huge. What have you been feeding them?" she asked Father jokingly.

"Well, they're from good stock," he joked. "On their mother's side of course."

"Thank you" she whispered. Then she put on one of her winning smiles and turned to the younger children. "Come inside. Wait until you see what I have."

"Presents!" they all squealed with excitement. "Presents for us!"

"Come on Rose!" William said as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the door.

"Move… move slowly," Father tried to say after us. William situated me on a rocking chair by the packages that laid on the floor. I could hear Father talking to Thomas and Gabriel who were still outside. "Oh… you two. Keep an eye on these heathens, will you?" I heard someone make a run for the door.

"Thomas!" Gabriel yelled. I turned to the door to find Father's arm above Aunt Charlotte's shoulder muttering sorry. It was obvious to Abigail and I that they had feelings for each other. But considering the situation that she was the sister to his dead wife, they never did anything about it.

"Rose look!" William's voice interrupted my thoughts. In his hands was what looked like a book, a small one, nothing big. It looked like something I used when I first learned how to read.

"That's great William, go show Meg." When Abigail set down Susan next to Margaret, I noticed a doll in her arms. Aunt Charlotte must've given it to her.

"Father, can I go to the protests tonight?" Gabriel's voice chimed in. I turned towards the doorway into the room from the hallway. Father was already in the hallway, Gabriel behind him.

"I guess so… and please don't do anything rash." He continued down the hallway. I quickly got up and walked past Gabriel, following Father into the library. Before I could even speak, he simply stated, "No, you can't go."

"But Father…"

"No buts. You are to listen to what I say, and what I say is final."

"Then can I at least go to the assembly tomorrow?"

"Rosalie, I…" he began.

"But Thomas is going! And he's two years younger then I!" He turned towards me with a sad expression on his face. But a few minutes later he gave me a small smile and nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine, but no funny business." he scolded with his finger pointing at me. I jumped into his arms, my smile as wide as the sky.

"Yes Father, no funny business, I swear!" I kissed his cheek, "Oh thank you Father!" I ran out of the room and back towards the entry room, but not without running into Aunt Charlotte. "Oh, I'm so sorry Charlotte!" She let out a little chuckle.

"Tis fine dear. How are you?" she said as led me back to the entry room.

"I am fine Aunt Charlotte, how are you?" She just gave me a small nod and left me at the door. I looked over to my family. Gabriel had already left I gathered, since Thomas was out on the balcony overlooking the town. Nathan and Samuel were playing with what looked like wooden horses. William was on one of the small sofas, legs crossed with a determined look on his face as he tried to read his book. Margaret was looking over his shoulders, correcting and helping him when needed. Abigail was kneeling next to Susan as she looked at her doll with awe. I walked outside and leaned against the railing next to Thomas. "Don't worry Thomas, you will have your chance." He let out a low sigh.

"The war will be over by the time Father will let me join. It will be over by the time he lets Gabriel join!"

"Thomas, even though Father does not want to fight, we both know that there are too many men here who want to fight. And we both know that if South Carolina joins the other colonies, that Gabriel _will_ join the continentals with or without father's consent." He looked at me with his light brown eyes, full of longing.

"Do you really think we will go to war?"

"Yes… yes I believe so." he turned back to the busy street below. "Come, you have plenty of time tonight to watch the protests. Come and enjoy your family," I ushered him to follow. With a sigh, he walked into the house.

Later that evening, it was as though all hell broke loose. There were guns going off, people yelling and music could be heard out through the streets. There was even a group of patriots who had dressed up two scarecrows as a redcoats, hung them by the neck and torched them. I heard Thomas speak suddenly through all the chaos.

"Look, there's Gabriel!" he pointed down below us.

"Gabriel!" we all yelled. He looked up from where he was walking and gave us all a small wave with a smile of pure enjoyment on his face. I turned to look at father who was obviously disappointed at how all the people in the streets were acting. Everyone knew how against he was for going to war with Britain. And we all knew how annoyed Gabriel was with Father for not doing anything. He turned and looked at me with his face full of urgency.

"Rosalie, take the children inside, please." I nodded and turned towards the others in front of me.

"Alright, I think that's enough excitement for one night, all of you inside," I waved my hand towards the door.

"But Rose…" Nathan pleaded.

"No buts Nathan, into the house with you." I nudged him towards the door. Samuel walked slowly with his head down following my lead, Margaret's hand on his shoulder. William held onto the railing like it depended on his life. "Oh come now William, you'll see plenty more tomorrow," and with a big scoop, I picked him up into my arms. I turned towards Thomas who hesitated. "Thomas," I warned. He quickly left into the house. Once inside, I set William down next to Samuel. "Alright, everyone off to your rooms, be in bed in and hour will you?"

"But…" Samuel started.

"Samuel, I'm counting on you to make sure your brothers listen to me, otherwise I'll keep those fine gifts from Aunt Charlotte until we get back home." With eager nods of their heads, they all ran up the stairs to their rooms. Abigail entered the room with Susan on her hip, a proud smile on her face.

"Rosalie, I think you're turning into a fine young lady, your mother would be very proud," and with that, she climbed up the stairs following the others.

"Thank you, Abigail!" I called up after her. I turned to look at the scene of Father and Aunt Charlotte looking out upon the streets of Charles Town, tomorrow would be a very important day. One that would impact our lives forever.


	3. The Decision of Our Fate

Chapter Three: "The Decision of Our Fate"

The next morning, I awoke with Abigail nudging me awake as usual. Margaret and Susan were still asleep, no doubt tired from all the excitement from the previous night. I chose to wear a dress that Abigail had made for me for my birthday. It was a light green, with white lace around the neckline and sleeves. It had one decoration upon it: a small cloth rose at the top middle of the bodice. Abigail decided to do my hair today up in a braided bun, with a few stay hairs hanging loose. All in all, I looked like a proper young lady.

When I came downstairs, Gabriel was sitting on a stool putting on his last shoe. As I predicted the previous day, he was wearing the same outfit, but it looked decent enough. I heard footsteps behind me, which belonged to Thomas who passed me to go into the dining room.

"Well good morning to you too!" I called after him. Gabriel let out a chuckle.

"You know how excited he is for this." With that, he held out his arm, which I gladly took, as he escorted me into the dining room, "and we all know how excited you are too."

The rest of the morning was quite uneventful if you ask me since no one's voice went over a loud whisper, in fear of aggravating Father. We all knew that he was not thrilled for the reason of this meeting. Around mid afternoon, Father announced that we would be leaving within the next few minutes. I ran up the stairs into the room I was staying in and grabbed a straw hat with wildflowers on it that I had laid out earlier and tied it around my head. When I came down the stairs, one of Aunt Charlottes housemaids was helping her put on her hat. Father was fixing the front of Thomas's shirt, and Gabriel was putting on his coat.

"Ready to go Father."

"Good, we just walk from here, let's go." We exited out of the house and walked down the street towards the court house. When we walked in, there was already a horde of people socializing. I saw my father's old friend Mr. Wilkins taking to some fellow loyalists. Gabriel detested him ever since Mr. Wilkins started going on about how any who weren't loyal to the king were traitors. "Good afternoon, Mr. Wilkins," Father politely nodded as he walked past him to a seat in the front. Aunt Charlotte ushered us to follow her to a few open seats behind some loyalists. Not but a few minutes later did the man at the head of the room start speaking.

"Our first order of business…"

"And our last, if we vote a levy!" yelled a fat loyalist in front of us. There were many, "Hear! Hears!" and "Boos!" echoing throughout the room.

"Order, order! Mr. Simms, you do not have the floor," the man sat down. " Our first order of business will be an address by Colonel Harry Burwell of the Continental Army. Colonel Burwell," the man offered him the floor. A man around Father's age stood up wearing a blue uniform belonging to the army, nodding to the judge.

"You all know why I'm here. I'm not an orator. And I would not try to convince you of the worthiness of our cause. I'm a soldier. And we are at war. From Philadelphia we expect a declaration of independence. Eight of the thirteen colonies have levied money in support of a continental army. I ask that South Carolina be the ninth." Mr. Simms stood up once more to argue.

"Massachusetts and Virginia may be at war, but South Carolina is not!" There was yet again many "Hear! Hears!" and "Boos!" running through out the crowd.

"This is not a war for the independence of one or two colonies, but for the independence of one nation," Burwell retorted.

"Uh, yes… and what nation is that?" the smart mouthed Mr. Wilkins asked.

"An American nation!" Mr. Howard, another old friend of Fathers snapped.

"There is no such nation, and to speak of one is treason." There he goes again about treason.

"We are citizens of an American nation, and our rights are being threatened by a tyrant three thousand miles away!"

"Would you tell me, please, Mr. Howard, why should I trade one tyrant three thousand miles away for three thousand tyrants one mile away?" Father said calmly. Many loyalists laughed at this. Gabriel, Thomas and I shifted in our seats uncomfortably, how could father side with them! "An elected legislature can trample a man's rights as easily as a king can." Again, more laughs as Mr. Howard sat down with a contemplating look on his face.

"Captain Martin," interrupted Burwell, "I understood you to be a patriot."

"If you mean by 'patriot,' am I angry about taxation without representation? Well yes, I am. Should the American colonies govern themselves independently? I believe they can. And they should. But if you're asking me am I willing to go to war with England, well then the answer is most definitely no," he said raising his voice. I looked at Gabriel who was gazing at Father with utter disbelief, I, myself couldn't believe it either. He was acting like a hypocrite.

"This from the same Captain Benjamin Martin whose fury was so famous during the Wilderness campaign?" Mr. Middleton stated. Gabriel and I looked up eagerly. Father never told us about what happened at Fort Wilderness, for what he was known for.

"I was intemperate in my youth," Father gave a lame excuse.

"Temperance can be a disguise for fear," one man beside Father stated.

"Mr. Middleton, I fought with Captain Martin under Washington in the French and Indian War. There's not a man in this room or anywhere for that matter, to whom I would more willingly trust my life."

"Hear, hear," said a few men behind us.

"There are alternatives to war. We take our case before the king. We plead with him…" he started.

"Yes, we tried that.." Burwell argued.

"Well, then, we try again and again in necessary to avoid a war."

\

"Benjamin. I was at Bunker Hill. The British advanced three times, and we killed seven hundred at point-blank range and still they took the ground. That is the measure of their resolve. If your principles dictate independence, then war is the only way. It is come to that.

"Hear, hear!" yelled the same men behind us. As Burwell was making for his seat, Father spoke.

"I have eight children. My wife is dead. Now, who's to care for them if I go to war?" I looked over at Aunt Charlotte whose head was bowed, I could not see her face.

"Wars are not fought only by childless men," Burwell argued.

"Granted. But mark my words. This war will be fought, not on the frontier or on some distant battlefield, but amongst us. Among our homes. Our children will learn of it with their own eyes. And the innocent will die with the rest of us. I will not fight. And because I will not fight, I will not cast a vote that will send others to fight in my stead." Father turned and walked back towards his seat. Burwell stepped forward.

"And your principles?"

"I'm a parent. I haven't got the luxury of principles," he said and sat down. I turned to look at Gabriel who had already gotten out of his seat and was headed back towards the door. I got up after him, with Aunt Charlotte calling my name. I heard another man yell out in the silence.

"We must vote to levy!" and the arguing that was there in the begging of the assembly continued. Once outside I scoured the crowd to find him pacing in front of the line to sign up for the Continentals.

"Gabriel!" He turned to look at me, his face full of fury.

"How dare he!" I knew this would happen. " How dare he hide behind us! I am no child, I can take care of myself!"

"Gabriel! What about Nathan, Samuel, Margaret and little Susan? What of them?" I tried to reason, but we both knew I was just as angry at Father.

"Nathan is old enough, and plus they have you, Thomas and Aunt Charlotte! He very well knows Aunt Charlotte can take care of them!" He was fuming! His face was beginning to turn a soft red, with his fists high in the air.

"Gabriel, calm down," I insisted, patting his shoulders. He put down his arms but still would not stop pacing.

"I will join if the levy passes, with or without Father's consent," he turned to me his face completely serious. I knew that this would happen.

"Gabriel, Father is just doing what he thinks is best for us. Try to understand why he is doing this!" He just let out an angry groan, grabbing the top of his hat in frustration.

"Why do you try to defend him Rose! We both know that what he's doing is unfair! Why do you stand up for him!"

"Because he is our Father!" I yelled over his voice. A few people surrounding us turned to look at what the commotion was all about. "He is just doing what he thinks is best! And we have no right to judge him for that! We may not know what happened at Fort Wilderness for a reason, Gabriel! Can't you just listen to him for once!"

"I have bee listening! For three years now I have been listening! And I'm done! And no one! Not you, not father, not anyone can tell me what is best for me!" he yelled, now towering over me.

"Well I hope you like being shot at," was all I could say in my state of shock. I quickly walked back towards the steps of the court house and situated myself at the bottom of the steps, waiting for the assembly's decision.

After a few more hours, a large crowd had now gathered outside, waiting for the announcement. A few minutes later a young boy came running out of the building.

"Twenty-eight to twelve! The levy passed!" he yelled. All at once rounds of guns shot off, the men through their hats into the air and all yelled with joyful yells. A swarm of men and boys went to the lines where they could sign to join the Continentals. I spotted Father at the top of the stairs, looking out over the crowd to find Gabriel and I. When he spotted me, He came down the stairs as casually as he could, but his face was full of panic and concern.

"Where is he?" I nodded off towards the tables of booklets containing names of the men who joined up with the army.

"I tried to…" I started, but he just gave me a dismissive wave of his hand and headed towards Gabriel. Aunt Charlotte came up behind me, putting her hands on my shoulders. Thomas came up next to us, we all watched as Father tried to convince Gabriel to not join up. Gabriel gave him one last retort, which shut Father up quickly and left into line with everyone else. Captain Burwell came up next to him and they both shared a few brief words. Father said some last words and started to walk off. Aunt Charlotte, Thomas and I were quick to follow. During the walk home, I began to wonder what we would tell the others. How were we going to tell them that Gabriel would be leaving?

Once at home, Father instantly went up the stairs towards his room with Thomas hot on his tail. Aunt Charlotte put a light hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see her face had an encouraging yet pleading smile. I nodded my head in understanding. She quickly swept up the staircase after Thomas and Father.

"What happened?" I turned around to find Samuel in the doorframe to the dining room. I walked to him, setting my hands on his shoulders and put on my best smile.

"Everything's alright." One of the biggest lies I had ever said.

I would not come down that evening from my room. I couldn't, and I wouldn't look at Gabriel. The next morning, Margaret tried to convince me to come down to say goodbye, but I just couldn't. A few minutes after Margaret left the room, Abigail entered and told me he had left. I cried for the rest of the afternoon, wishing he would come to his senses, and come back home.


	4. The Years Gone

Chapter Four: "The Years Gone"

After staying at Aunt Charlotte's house for another week, we traveled back home. Once we arrived, no one asked where Gabriel was, everyone figured that he would leave sooner or later. The next few weeks at the Martin Plantation were very bleak. No one dared to mention the war or Gabriel, especially around Father.

It would be three months until we got the first letter. It was short, but it was good enough for us to know that he was alive. Gabriel had said that he was serving with Peter Cuppin under Captain Burwell, and that they were setting out North to join Washington and his troops. Nathan and Samuel had taken up being Thomas's hunting partners. Thomas himself had become a responsible, young man since Gabriel left. But I knew that he was too much like Gabriel to stay here. Too often did I him looking at the newspaper, reading about the recent battles. And too often did I see him looking through Father's old army memoirs.

Susan still would not talk, even with Margaret encouraging her. Margret, herself was turning into a fine young lady. She, unlike me at her age, enjoyed staying at home with Abigail. She made me proud. I still went out into the fields when necessary, but Abigail said that it was my duty as the eldest to tend to the house, and other family affairs. I spent most of my days in the kitchens, helping Margaret, Susan and William with their studies, or helping Father with the household paperwork.

Some days, when we sat out on the porch, Margaret would be reading to William and Susan while Abigail and I were mending torn clothes or crushing herbs. Those were the best days. It would usually be mild weather, I could see my family and friends out working in the fields. Sometimes I could catch Nathan and Samuel up to one of their tricks again. One day when Father and Marcus were plowing the fields for the new harvest, I saw our carriage horse come galloping out of the stables with Nathan and Samuel running after him. They must've been trying to saddle him. When the horse went galloping past the house, not but a few feet behind him was Nathan and Samuel calling after him.

"Come back here!" they yelled.

"You're not going to catch him you know!" They both stopped out of breath, looking up at me. "Just let him go. He'll be back by supper time."

After two years with that first letter, and a few short notes every few months, Thomas received a letter one week from the Front. Margaret and Susan got up from the table with William following behind. Nathan and Samuel came out from the fields, I got up from my spot at the outside table where Abigail and I were weaving baskets and we all surrounded Thomas who was holding the letter.

"Well, what does it say?" William eagerly asked. Thomas opened up the seal to reveal a letter written on both sides. "Go on, read!" Thomas read:

_Dear Thomas,_

_Though many seasons have passed it seams like only yesterday when we last saw each other in Charles Town. It was with great sadness, I learned of its recent fall to the British under General Cornwallis. I received a letter from Aunt Charlotte telling me she had closed her home in Charles Town after the city fell, and moved to her plantation on the Santee._

_Her in the north, our campaign has been marked by defeat and privation. Our losses have been grievous. My good friend Peter Cuppin, fell at Elizabethtown. His death has been difficult to bear. We are told that soon we will march south with General Gates to fight the redcoats under Cornwallis._

_I envy you, your youth and your distance from this cruel conflict of which I am apart. But I consider myself fortunate to be serving the cause of Liberty. And though I fear death, each day in prayer, I reaffirm my willingness if necessary to give my life in its service. _

_Pray for me. But above all, pray for the cause._

_Your loving brother,_

_Gabriel_

I missed him. Why did he have to go? But, it was not my place to make him stay, no matter how mad I was at him. I looked around at our family. Margaret was hugging Susan around the shoulders, Samuel, Nathan and William all kneeling towards Thomas, soaking in every last word. All I could do is what Gabriel asked, pray. I would pray for his safety, for the cause of which he was fighting for. Pray that he and all those other soldiers would live through this dreadful war. Pray that this fighting would come to an end and bring our loving brother home safely to us.

"Thomas… why don't you bring the letter to Father… read it to him, it will do him good." With a nod, Thomas got up and walked into the house. "Why don't the rest of you go and have a free afternoon. In celebration for our brother's safety," I said with the best smile I could do. All with small nods, the children ran into the house. I just hope that everything will stay this peaceful until the war was over with.


	5. Bloody Homecoming

**I forgot to write this on my other chapters...I do not own anything. I only own Rosalie, and anyhting that isn't from the movie.**

Chapter Five: "Bloody Homecoming"

"Rose, is this right?" Margaret asked, pointing at the freshly rolled dough in her hands.

"Yes, now go get Abigail and she'll show you the rest." Once she left the room, I returned to my thoughts. Thomas had returned early today with Nathan and Samuel saying that they had heard the sound if guns going off in the distance. Father suggested that they do their hunting tomorrow. Father has since then been uneasy. He kept looking of into the distance, searching for something that seemed to not be there. Even though I did not want to, I too could hear the sound of gunfire off in the distance.

"I bet they are coming right at us." I gasped and quickly turned around to find Thomas leaning against the windowsill. "You and I both know that those are cannons." He walked up next to me and began to peel the potato I had started before he walked in.

"Well, you never know… Now stop making me nervous and help finish these potatoes." With a sigh, he turned back to the work in his hands. After a while, he got up and left to go upstairs. I knew he would be going to look through Father's trunk, as he did daily now.

Later in the day, around nightfall I could clearly hear the sound of not just cannons, but muskets too. I stepped outside to find Father looking off into the distance.

"So it's true." He turned with an encouraging smile. "They are near." He held out his arms, beckoning for me to come forward. I walked up to him and put my arms around him and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck like I did when I was a child. A few minutes later, I could hear the footsteps of my siblings coming onto the porch joining us. William walked up next to me; I took away one arm and wrapped it securely around him. Nathan and Samuel were leaning on the railing, Margaret had her hand on Susan's shoulders. We all were looking out into the forest and fields with anticipation.

"Six-pounders. Lots of them," Father said blandly. Samuel looked up at him with worry.

"How far away?" he asked.

"Oh they're a long way off. They're most likely heading the other direction," Father reassured. Another Cannon went off, louder, not reassuring. Thomas came onto the porch holding out a musket towards Nathan, a determined look on his face. "Put those in the house."

"But Father, they might come this way…" Thomas protested.

"Thomas," Father's voice warned. "Must I tell you again?" Thomas swiped the gun out of Nathan's hand and bounded into the house. Father turned to look at the rest of us. "Let's all stay close in to the house, all right?" Everyone looked up at him with concerned eyes.

"You heard him, scat!" I joked as heartily as I could. I guess it wasn't very convincing because everyone just stared at me. They turned around, taking a few glances behind them before they fully submerged into the warm glow of the house. William, once inside, began to pull on my skirts. " What is it?" I knelt in front of him.

"Father will protect us… right?" I couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"Of course he will! He's our father! Now stop worrying and go get ready for supper." With a nod of his head, William bounded up the stairs to catch up with Nathan and Samuel. "Abigail?" I asked as I walked back into the kitchen, she looked up from the fireplace were a kettle was starting to steam. "Do you really think they'll head I the other direction?" As she began to speak, the kettle let out a little cry and she grabbed a cloth and took it away from the fire and set in on the counter.

"I don't know child. I honestly and truthfully don't know." At east she gave me truthful answer. "Why don't you go check on Thomas, Margaret and I will see to the rest of supper."

"Alright. And I'll send down the boys while I'm at it" Now at the door to Thomas's room, I looked in to find him sitting at the window repainting his soldiers. He was roughly dabbing the quill into the ink and brushing the model roughly. "It won't do any good taking it out on them." He turned with a menacing scowl on his face. "You're just like Gabriel," I said as a took a chair and sat next to him, fingering one of the soldiers that needed to be painted. He turned to look out the window.

"Do you think?"

"Of course! Your just as stubborn, hotheaded, stupid," I paused, "and… as brave and loyal as him." I could see a smile at the corner of his mouth. "Supper is ready if you want," I said as I exited the room. Once most of the children were in the parlor, Margaret and I began to set food at the table. There was an eerie essence surrounding the parlor. I was about to speak to break the tension, but Nathaniel did the job.

"We're gonna have to fight them off," he said looking down at his plate.

"Won't Father do that?" Samuel asked.

"They'll probably kill us men," he said looking at Samuel, then turned his head in the direction of Margaret, Susan, Abigail and I. "…and do Lord-knows-what to you women." Abigail's and my heads shot up.

"Nathan," Abigail scolded. Margaret paid no mind and Abigail went back to tending to Susan. Samuel had a smile on his face while Nathan smirked and went back to eating. I personally had lost my appetite and situated myself at the seat next to the open fire pit. It was well past sun set, and the cannon fire wasn't decreasing. I couldn't help but ponder on about William and Samuel's questions. Was Father strong enough to protect us? I shook my head in shame, of course he would! How could I think such a thing! After a few minutes of uneventful talk, we all turned toward the sound of a gun being cocked in place. A soldier, whose face I couldn't see because of the shadows was facing towards us with a gun hanging down by his leg in his hands. Father was behind him with his pistol aimed at his head, his face whipped of all emotion.

"Slowly turn," Father ordered. The man turned and I could just barely hear him utter the word, "Father" as he fell towards the floor with father rushing towards him. We all sat up quickly and ran into the entry room. "Abigail!"

"Gabriel?" Margaret and Samuel asked.

"Water and bandages, fast." Father took our wounded brother into the sitting room to a little lounge chair, laying him down slowly. I turned towards the noise by the staircase to find Thomas staring in disbelief at Gabriel. I ran to Father to help Gabriel, he let out a grunt of pain as we laid him down.

"The battle. Were you there?" Thomas asked in a sort of panicked yet eager tone. Gabriel ignored the question and turned towards Father.

"Have you seen any Redcoats?"

"No, not yet." Father's gaze drifted towards the doorway to find the others all looking at Gabriel in astonishment. Abigail set down the bowl of water with some rags next to Father and was now looking at him with worry. "Abigail, the children, please." She turned to find the children all still there and ushered them towards Margaret by the other doorway.

"Children, come. Upstairs." Margaret started beckoning them to follow her, taking over the responsibility. Thomas seemed reluctant to leave so I had to pull on his arm and lead out of the room. We both went to the stairs and stared down into the room to hear what Gabriel had to say. Father had just ripped Gabriel's shirt to reveal a nasty wound in Gabriel's side, blood was over most of his clothing and surrounded the wound.

"Gates marched us straight at the Redcoats," he began. "Our lines broke. The British Green Dragoons cut us to bits." Father listened intently while cleaning off the blood and cleaning the wound. "I was given these dispatches. As I left, I saw the Virginia Regulars surrender. The Dragoons rode into them. Killed them all. Over two-hundred men." He looked down at the dispatches and began to rise in a sort of panic. I rose from the stairs ready to hold him back from the door if need be. "I have to get these dispatches to Hillsborough," he insisted, but was pushed backed down by Father.

"You're in no condition to ride."

"I can't stay here.." my train of thought was lost to the rest of the conversation when I heard the cannons. I turned ad began to walk towards the open door, wondering if I was just hearing things. Thomas got up after me, walking beside me. When we reached the door frame, Father was already on the porch over looking one of the most frightening sights I had ever seen. Men were running about the fields, firing at each other, no farther then twenty feet from the house. I could see the gun smoke starting to settle in the air, with the fire from muskets and cannons bursting out in the smoke. I could hear the cries of men ringing through the night sky.

"Father," I said, my voice shaking more then I would like it to be. He turned around, not even the slightest of a smile to comfort me. Just a cold, stone stare. "Father, what are we to do?" I tried again. He stared at me for a brief second then walked past us into the house. Thomas walked in with Father while I just stared out into the battle before me. While looking out, I began to notice some men crawling or limping towards the house, calling out for help. "Father!" I called into the house. I turned to find him kneeling besides Gabriel with Thomas on the other side. He looked up and shook his head, knowing what intentions I had. I turned to look back out in time to see multiple men fall after a rather large round of gunfire.

"Rosalie, don't…" I didn't stay to listen to what else he had to say. "Rosalie!" I heard my Father desperately yell as I ran from my position at the doorframe. I ran down the front porch steps past the little walkway in front of the house and towards the closest soldier on the ground. The man, consequently was already dead, so I crawled to another man who was about another five feet away. This man was wounded, badly. His right shoulder was covered in blood, and his left leg looked as though it had seen a bayonet, but had already been horribly attended to.

"Please… Miss… help," the man said in a barely audible whisper of pain. He was holding my hands in a death grip, which began to loosen as his breath became labored.

"Sir, please, you'll be fine… just… just stay with me," I began to beg as he began to look past me into the night. A few short breaths later, and he was gone. I held back the salty tears as I looked out farther to see a young British soldier limping, heading towards me. "I'm coming!" I picked up my skirts and sprinted towards the boy. When I got to him, he was holding a hand to his left thigh, a considerable amount of blood in that area.

"Bullet… went right through…" he gasped with each word. he took. I took his left arm and put it over my shoulders, and put my right arm around his waist, then began to head for the house. Father was already jogging down the walkway towards the boy and I.

"Father, he's wounded…" he didn't bother t listen to what else I had to say, and took the boy from my arms and walked him the rest of the way to the porch. When he laid him down, Father inspected the wound. When the boy grimaced when Father had barely laid a hand on the wound, he turned to me.

"Go inside and tell Abigail to get the others," he turned to look out onto the field, "we have work to do." I nodded and ran into the house to find Abigail holding sleeping Gabriel's hands in worry looking at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"Father said to get the others. We're tending to the wounded." She nodded her hand and left the room. I walked into the kitchen with haste, taking a basin and filling it with water, gathering a wash cloth, and jogging back outside. When I knelt next to Father, handing him the water, I saw he had already been going at the wound with the soldiers dagger. "What do I need to do?"

"Hold him down!" Father ordered as the boy began thrashing, trying to pull away from the pain. I out both of my arms on either side of his torso, trying to keep him calm by talking to him, reassuring him he would be fine. I heard noise behind me, and quickly turned to find Thomas and David helping an older man onto the porch who was yelling in pain with what seemed every breath. "Rosalie!" I turned back to the boy beneath me who had managed to get free of one of my hands, but I quickly put my hand back in place. I made the mistake of looking at the boys wound. The boy was bleeding more, more then he was supposed to.

"Father…" I stuttered as I kept my gaze on the leg. I looked down at my skirts to find blood stains covering most of the front, then I looked at my hands to find some blood on them too. Blood. Blood, and more blood. "Father…" I said again as I noticed the boy began to take in short, gasping breaths. Father looked up from the leg to look at the boy's face. He stopped what ever he was originally doing, took the wash cloth, put it on the wound and pushed down. After a few minutes I heard Thomas yell for Father, and he turned to me.

"Rosalie, I need you to keep as much pressure as you can on the leg, keep it up if you can," he said as he ushered me to his side and let go of the leg. I instantly took a hold of it and put all I could into putting pressure on it. Now that I facing the opposite direction, I could see what had taken place. There were three other soldiers spread out on the porch, each with one field hand attending to them. Father was kneeling next to the farthest one where Thomas was. Father ushered him away and said something to him, then turned to Marcus and pointed towards me. Thomas looked infuriated and stormed into the house. Marcus came and kneeled next to me with a somber expression.

"Go inside, I've got this," he said and reached for the boy's leg.

"Marcus, I'm fine, I can handle…" I began.

"No, your Father wants you inside tending to the others." I looked at him then glanced at Father who seemed to try to be pulling a bullet out of the mans leg, or at least what was left of it. I looked back at Marcus and nodded.

When I got back into the house, and walked towards the stairs, I looked up to see Nathan and Samuel trying to get a peak of what was going on outside. When their gazes settled on me, there eyes slightly opened.

"Wh-what happened…" Samuel asked fear quivering in his voice. I looked down at me and could see why he was acting the way he did. I looked like I could be one of the wounded myself.

"Everything's all right Samuel. Up the stairs with both you now," I said in a not so very encouraging voice. I'm ashamed I didn't try harder. They both nodded and went upstairs. I was still standing at the foot of the stairs when Father appeared at the door.

"Rosalie, can you please clean up Gabriel, set out clean clothes. And put the dispatches in my office." I nodded and went into the sitting room, to find Gabriel still passed out. I began to clean away any traces of blood. Once done, I went up to his and Thomas's room, to find Thomas holding a musket, looking out the window. He ignored me as I went to the foot of Gabriel's old bed and took out and old shirt and vest. When I was back in the sitting room, I put the folded clothing on a chair next to Gabriel.

I went to look out the window and see the wounded still on the porch, the battle still going on. I guess this wasn't just a bad dream, it was real. Father was right, what he said at the committee was true. I can recall almost everything he said. "This war will be fought not only on the frontier, or on some distant battlefield, but amongst us. Among our homes. Our children will learn of it with their own eyes." But I surely hope that the last part of his speech will never come true," …and the innocent will die with the rest of us."


	6. The Prophecy Comes True

**I am sooooooooooooo sorry I havn't updated in a long time. Just got back my internet, plus had some problems with writers block. Hope** **you like it****...**

Chapter Six: "The Prophecy Comes True"

The night was horrible. I sat by the window most of the night, tending to Gabriel and making sure the others didn't go outside. When the sun began to rise, and the field became quieter, Abigail came in and asked me to help tend to the wounded. There were more men, and even more coming up the way. Maybe an hour later, Margaret and the others came out of the house, helping to offer food and water to the wounded.

We worked all morning to help these men. Many were lost, but more survived. Father had taken both British and Colonial soldiers into our care, hoping that this would be enough for whoever came by not to assume anything. Marcus, a few others and I were tending to wounded in the front garden, while Father and the others were helping more on the porch. When I scanned the landscape again to see if there were any other wounded trying to come to the house. I noticed a red wave of Redcoats emerge from eastern cornfields, absentmindedly reaching out for Marcus to get his attention. When he finally looked up at me, the men were already upon us. I saw one man, a lieutenant, I think, walk up the porch steps towards Father. Marcus took a hold of my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. We quickly went back to the men in front of us. That is until I heard a not so reassuring sound, hoof beats. I looked up to find one of the most frightening sights I had ever laid eyes upon.

Coming up the way was a small army of men on horseback, specifically, the Green Dragoons. The Dragoons were known amongst most of the colonists as one of the more brutal companies that served the King. I thought back to the all the horror stories I had heard from men that would come and visit Father, and read in the newspaper. I remembered Gabriel's rant from the night before of how they had killed the Regulars. I shuddered at the thought of watching all those men die, not that I hadn't seen my share of death within the last twenty-four hours. In the front of the herd, was an intimidating, harsh looking man in a colonel's uniform. He cantered his horse up the way towards us, suddenly coming to a stop. His head was turning every which way, inspecting his surroundings. I turned to see the lieutenant quickly make his way down the steps toward the colonel, with the colonel's attention suddenly upon him.

"Lieutenant, have a detachment take our wounded to our surgeons in Winnsboro."

"Yes, sir." The colonel looked back towards where the rest of my family was standing and looked over the house.

"Fire the house and barns," he simply commanded. I stood up in protest looking over at Father for his reaction… nothing. "Let it be known if you harbor the enemy, you will lose your home." There was still no reaction shown on Father's face, while in the meantime, Thomas was fuming. The colonel turned his attention towards where Marcus's close friend, Daniel, and a few other workers were gathering. "By standing order of His Majesty, King George, all slaves of the American colonies who fight for the Crown, will be granted their freedom… with our victory." Next thing I knew Marcus was suddenly pushed towards Daniel along with many others. I tried reaching out for him, but was pulled back by a soldier.

"Marcus," I lightly gasped. He turned to look at me briefly before turning to face the colonel. The soldier let me go and stood to attention next to a fellow officers.

"Sir," Daniel interjected, "we're not slaves. We work this land. We're freedmen."

"Well then you're freedmen who will have the opportunity and the privilege of fighting in the King's army, aren't you?" the colonel stated with an aggravated tone. Daniel looked up towards Father, my eyes following suit. Father was just stood there gawking, not saying one word to defend our friends. Coming from inside the house, a soldier came up to the colonel's horse, holding out something.

"Rebel dispatches, sir." Oh God, no! I quickly looked up to Father, but he looked just as calm as usual. I averted my eyes towards the colonel who was reading the papers, his face getting more and more enraged.

"Who carried this?" he said, forcing his voice to stay calm. When no one answered, I looked up toward Father, desperate. The colonel looked towards the lieutenant who looked flabbergasted. "Who carried this!" he demanded, his voice seeming to carry.

"I did, sir." My head flashed towards where the voiced came from, Gabriel. No, Gabriel, don't do this! Father looked as though he wanted to do something, but restrained himself. Gabriel made his way down the stairs, grabbing a coat. " I was wounded. These people gave me care. They have nothing to do with the dispatches." my brother said, in what would seem like a very believable story. Father began to slowly make his way down the steps towards Gabriel, his face never showing emotion.

"Take this one to Camden. He is a spy. Hang him, put his body on display." I took a sudden intake of breathing stepping forward ready to protest, but Father seemd to have similar ideas once he heard his eldest's fate.

"He's a dispatch rider, and that's a marked case," he started, as soldiers came and grabbed Gabriel to bind his hands. The colonel continued to ignore Father, and carry out more orders.

"Destroy the livestock. Save the horses for the Dragoons."

"Colonel, this is a uniformed dispatch rider carrying a marked case. He cannot be held as a spy." Father seemed as desperate as I, but I knew if I said anything that I would give away who Gabriel was.

"Well, we're not going to hold him, we're going to hang him," he said in a sickly sweet voice, a smirk upon his face.

"Colonel," Father tried again, but was interrupted by Gabriel's protest.

"Father!" he hissed. I bowed my head, too scared to look at the menacing man on the horse.

"Oh, I see. He's your son." Even not looking at him, I somehow knew he was smiling. "Well, perhaps you should've taught him something of loyalty."

"Colonel, I beg of you, please reconsider. By the rules of war…"

"Rules of war. Would you like a lesson, sir, in the rules of war?" the menace said cocking his pistol and aiming it at Father. "Or perhaps your children would," he said aiming the pistol towards my defenceless family. Abigail instantly tried to put the younger children behind her, he face about to burst into sobs. I began to head towards them to protect them if, God forbid, needed be. But I was yet again stopped with a strong hand holding back my arm. Father ran in front of the rest of my family with a look of desperation on his face.

"No lesson is necessary." The colonel put his pistol away as the lieutenant spoke up once again.

"Sir. What of the Rebel wounded?" I looked over to a group of injured men across the walk way, looking at the colonel in fear.

"Kill them." he simply stated. Gabriel was then hauled away by the soldiers guarding him. As he passed I reached out for him, the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Gabriel," I begged, as the soldier held onto my arm in a stronger hold. Gabriel was pulled away as he tried to turn back to his beloved family. The soldier pushed me towards the stairway out the way as they began to herd all of my friends away. I Instantly headed towards my family on the stairwell as soldiers began to surround the house. Father was trying to calm down the younger children, but Thomas wouldn't hear of it.

"Father, do something!" he begged.

"Be quiet!" Father hissed. Thomas began to sway unsteadily from side to side, looking out towards Gabriel, his face full of determination.

"Thomas…" I began, but he pushed me out of the way and sprinted towards Gabriel. "Thomas!" I screamed with all my voice. I sprinted right after him, my skirts hitched up and my hair falling out of its already loose braid. Thomas reached the surrounding soldiers and took them by surprise by pushing them away from our bound brother.

"Gabriel, run!" he screamed urgently. I was about to reach them, but was roughly pulled back on either arm. I looked to see two soldier, once again holding me back.

"Thomas, Thomas!" father screamed, running towards his son. I heard the cocking of a gun and looked towards my left to find the Colonel pointing his gun at my younger brother. "Wait!" Father wailed desperately, but that didn't stop the man from shooting. Thomas arched his back in response to the bullet, a horrible red spot began to form instantly.

"No!" Gabriel protested. Thomas fell to his knees, with Father right behind to support him.

"Thomas!" I screamed, trying with all my might to get to him, but to no avail. "Thomas, please!" I begged. The soldiers finally let go of my arms and let me fall to the ground in surprise. I quickly stumbled my way over to my dying brother. He was taking quick raspy breathes trying to breathe normally. My sweet brother, why? It should've been me, I was right next to him! Oh Thomas I'm so sorry.

"Stupid boy," the voice of the murderer interrupted my thoughts. I snapped my head towards him, to find him with a blank face. "Captain," he addressed one of his men. I couldn't hold all of the fury inside of me, I began to shake. I slowly stood up, my fists clenched by my sides. It only took a few long strides to reach the mans horse before I began to hit at his legs.

"You killed him!" I screamed hysterically. "You bastard, you killed him… you murderer…you…" was all I could say before I found myself on the ground with the taste of blood in my mouth.

"Stupid girl." I began to cry, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I began to slowly make my way back to Thomas. When I reached his side, I already knew he had died. His face, his youthful face was now that if stone cold death. His eyes didn't have that usual rebellious spark, just a deep dark never ending hole. His hands still held some of his usual warmth as I held on to them for dear life.

"Thomas," I silently begged. "Thomas don't leave… wake up, please, don't go," was all I could muster between sobs before I laid my head on his chest and let my emotions take over.

I could hear the breaking of glass, and the smell of smoke suddenly, meaning they had already began to torch the house. I heard the sound of the younger children begging for Abigail. I looked up to find that soldiers were taking her away too, with Samuel and Nathan trying to get to her. I turned back towards the house at the sound of men begging for mercy. The Redcoats didn't take this into consideration as they formed like a firing squad and shot the men dead.

I looked around for my family to find Margaret holding a shocked William in her arms crying. Nathan and Samuel were standing looking around at what used to be our home, our safe haven with tears begging to leaves tracks down their faces. My dear, little Susan was just standing, quiet as ever looking at the face of our dead brother. I tried to look for Abigail, Marcus, and the others but they were already gone. Father settled Thomas on the ground. I was taken aback when he began to pant in fury and looking as though he was about to kill.

"All of you stay here," he ordered as he ran back to the burning house and into the smoke. I looked back at Thomas, and quickly averted my eyes to the small trinkets by his side. It was Thomas's carrier bag, the one he kept his soldiers in. I began to tear up again as I thought back to all the times he would beg Gabriel to play with him. My thoughts were once again disrupted as Margaret tugged on my sleeve. I looked up to see that Father emerging from the fire and smoke with three muskets and ammunition bags. He was acting like nothing was wrong when he spoke.

"Nathan, Samuel," he addressed as he gave each of them a musket. "Rosalie," he addressed me next. I quickly got up and went to stand in front of the man I had known my whole life, but didn't recognize. "I want you to hide in the fields with Margaret, William and Susan. If we're not back by sunset I want you t take them to Aunt Charlotte's. Is that clear?" I could barely comprehend what he said but managed to speak.

"Yes, Father." He nodded.

"Boys," he addressed, then went running down the way, my vision of them lost in the smoke.

I looked around to find my other siblings' eyes upon me. Margaret was trembling with tears in her eyes. William looked at me with his face still full of shock. Susan just looked at me with almost the same expression she usually has, but with tears stains upon her small cheeks. I thought back to the assembly and Father's words, "…and the innocent will die with the rest of us." It had come true, my brother, my innocent brother, was dead.


	7. Aftermath

**I am so sorry I havn't updated! I had a bad case of writer's block, then our internet went down. So sorry, please enjoy...**

**I do not own The Patriot, only Rosalie**

Seven: "Aftermath"

After contemplating on what to do, I finally decided to follow Father's instructions. I kneeled in front of Margaret, taking either of her shoulders in my hands, she was still trembling.

"Margaret… Margaret, dear, look at me," my voiced shaking as bad her. She averted her eyes to stare at me with the saddest look I had ever seen on her young face. "You have to be strong, Father will be back, he won't leave us," she just nodded her head slowly. "Come now," I said as I slowly guided her to her feet. I turned to look at William who had tears slowly, but surely appearing in his eyes, making them appear almost like glass. "Oh, Will…" I said, tears re-forming in my own eyes, as I kneeled down and pick him up. He buried his head into the crook of my neck, his body slightly shaking when he began to sob. I reached my spare hand out towards Susan, and nodded my head towards Margaret. Susan took a hold of my hand while Margaret came up next to me.

"Wait," William begged pointing down towards Thomas. I knew we didn't have time to bury him, we ourselves would be engulfed in the flames if we stayed much longer. "Thomas."

"We c-can't, Will, we have to leave." He pointed again. I looked down at what he was pointing at, finding my gaze land on Thomas's satchel full of his toy soldiers. I reached out for them but Margaret picked them up quickly and nuzzled the bag against her chest. We quickly made our way to the far wheat fields to escape the dark poisonous fumes of the smoke. We finally settled ourselves on the edge of the woods.

"He's really gone, isn't he?" Margaret asked looking down at her hands on which her delicate fingers were caressing one of the little figurines. I reached out with my hand, placed it on hers and gave it a slight squeeze. "Rosie, he can't be!" she cried and fell into a fit of sobs. I quickly gathered her up into a hug, rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh, shhh," I tried to say as soothingly as I possibly could. "I kn-know… I'm so sorry…" I began to cry along with her. William and Susan both came over, crying with us for our losses even if they didn't fully understand. We cried for the loss of a home, friends, and our dear brother. We cried for our father and for Gabriel. We tried to comprehend what had occurred within the last day, trying to see if all of this was just a horrible dream.

It was slowly getting darker out when we heard Nathan calling out for us. I instantly got up and called back. He emerged in front of us with Samuel right in tow, but they both looked dazed. Samuel came running up to me and held onto me like his life depended on it, he was slightly shaking and mumbling. I looked at Nathan to see he if would give me answers but he just stared at the ground.

"Nathan…" I cautiously asked," where is Father?" He didn't reply, and Samuel just seemed to shake more. "Nathan…" I said warningly.

"Rosalie!" I heard Gabriel yell. Wait, Gabriel? "Rose!"

"Gabriel!" I yelled out.

"Rose," I heard him not far off. He emerged from the fields, with a part of his neck covered in blood.

"Gabriel, what happened to you?" I asked as he reached me, engulfing me in one of his warm embraces. When he pulled away he just stared at me with a blank face. "Gabriel, where's Father?" He was about to speak when _he_ walked into view.

He was terrifying. He was covered in a sheet of blood, his hair was matted and tangled with dry blood. His face was the most terrifying face I had ever seen. He had no sign of emotion. His face was completely blank. The other children were so surprised, they showed no sign of recognition.

"F-Father?" was all I managed to utter. He quickly looked at me and then turned towards William, Susan and Margaret.

"Come, we're going to Aunt Charlotte's." He turned and disappeared back into the field. I was so dazed I didn't know everyone was waiting for me until Gabriel took a hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Rosalie…" he began, but I wouldn't hear of it. I pulled away and took William's hand and put my arm around Samuel and walked after Father. After a few minutes the trail ended, and we found ourselves looking at a wagon and a horse. I could see that it was partially splattered with blood. I ushered the children into the wagon and settled my self next to Father. A few hours later we were riding down Aunt Charlotte's drive, with all of her hands coming to our aid.

"Miss Charlotte, Miss Charlotte!" one of Charlotte's maids, Clara, was yelling. Father halted the wagon in front of the house, all the maids and butlers coming to our aid. I looked up to see Charlotte looking down at us with shock and worry on her face. I was still sitting when Father held out his arms for me to grab a hold of. I reluctantly reached out as he helped me down. I grabbed William and Susan's hands and quickly walked up the stairs and into the house. We were greeted by Aunt Charlotte along with many servants who began to tend to the children.

"Rosalie, dear, what happened?" Aunt Charlotte persisted. I couldn't speak, I felt too dumbfounded to even compose or comprehend words. I just walked passed her and up the stairwell towards one of the spare rooms. When I got to the room, I slammed the door closed. More sobs began taking over my body, making me shake from head to toe. There were a few knocks on my door, with my siblings worried voices asking if I was okay. I finally moved away from the door to let Clara come in with a spare nightgown and a wash bowl.

It felt good to clean myself. But it still felt as though I couldn't rub away enough of the blood, no matter how much Clara insisted it was gone. I settled myself in a nightgown, and wrapped a shawl around my shoulders and came out of the room to see how everyone else was. I first found Margaret and Susan's room, to find them just settling themselves into the large bed.

"Rosalie!" Margaret exclaimed. She was about to get out of the bed, but I stopped her by putting up my hand. She settled back into the bed.

"Hey, Margaret, how are you feeling?"

"I'm scared, Rosalie. I-I miss Thomas." I tried to give her a small smile of reassurance.

"Don't be scared, we're safe. I know, I miss T…" I started, but I couldn't say his name, it was too hard. "I miss him too. Now try to sleep, I love you two," I said as I leaned in to kiss both of them on their foreheads. Susan's eyes were already closing when I left the room. One maid ushered me over and put a bundle into my hand.

"Miss Margret was carryin' it with her when she arrived, thought you ought to have it Miss Rosalie," she said, voice slightly nervous. I looked down to find Thomas's satchel, newly cleaned, not a sign of blood except for the stains.

I managed to mumble a," thank you," before I exited the room. I walked across the hall into the younger boys' room to find them all in their beds. "Settled in yet?" They all looked at me with nervous looks. I turned toward Nathan, and sat on the end of his bed. "Nathan? Anything you want to tell me?" He just looked at me and stared back at the ceiling. "Okay… goodnight, Nathan." I squeezed his hand then walked over to Samuel. "Samuel?" He just looked at me with sad eyes and a blank face. "It's okay Sam… come here," I said as I held out my arms. He sat up and took me in a small hug. I patted his back reassuringly as he pulled away. "Go to sleep." As I walked out of the room, Father walked in.

I put the small satchel on a hallway table before I made my way down the hall to Gabriel's room. When I arrived I found him sitting on the edge of his bed looking down at his coat, rubbing on the blood stain.

"You dab it, don't rub it." He looked up from his coat and back down. "What's going on?" I said as I sat next him, and took the coat from him and began to tend to the stain. He was silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

"I'm going back." I stopped and looked at him. He must be crazy. "Don't give me that look, Rose. I can't sit here anymore!"

"What do you mean, 'sit here'? You haven't even been back for two days!"

"That's not what I mean Rosalie and you know it!"

"And what exactly did you mean!"

"I will not sit here while that _devil_ that killed Thomas and those soldiers that killed my friends are still out there living!" I winced when he mentioned Thomas's name. "I need to go back!"

"Gabriel Edward Martin, what are you thinking? Do you have a death wish? Do-do you know what you will do to this family? Father will never allow it! What are…"

"Rosalie, calm down. This is my decision, it's my duty as a soldier…"

"And what about us! Huh? Haven't we already lost enough in these past years?" I questioned. He just looked at me and continued to tend to his belongings. "Gabriel, please you need to think about this first…"

"No Rosalie, I have made my decision, I'm going back! That's final!"

"And what did Father have to say about this?" He stayed silent. "That's what I thought."

"I'm old enough now to make my own decisions Rose…"

"Doesn't mean your mature enough to! We need you here!"

"Rosalie, don't underestimate me, I am fully capable of killing a man on my own…" his voice seemed to waver slightly at this.

"That's what worries me, Gabe. You need time to recover, you just need time to calm down…"

"Listen to you! You sound like Father!"

"Well at least I am thinking this through!"

"Oh, thinking are you? I want you to look me in the eyes, Rose, and tell me that you don't want that man dead as much as me, you tell me that Thomas's death doesn't affect you! Tell me this makes you want to give up to those Redcoats! Go on, tell me!"

"Shut up!" I screamed finally. "Don't you dare yell at me! And yes I do want that monster dead,! I would give anything to trade spots with Thomas! Anything! It's my fault he's dead if I just reached out for him faster, if I wasn't so… stupid to believe he wouldn't do something rash, none of this would've happened! So don't you dare yell at me and accuse me of being heartless Gabriel!"

"I never said…"

"Well it sure as hell seemed that way Gabriel. You're not the only one who wants vengeance, but if you don't think this through, it will be the devil to pay. And I just can't loose anymore Gabriel, my heart can't take much more of this. And I don't think the others can either." We stood in silence our eyes challenging the other to talk first.

"My decision is final. And I'm keeping to it," he said turning and slowly walking towards his pack. I quietly left the room before I said anything more I knew I would regret. I made my way back toward my room to find Father sitting on one of the staircases and Aunt Charlotte coming out of my room, both staring at me in concern.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. I couldn't speak, I just stared at her, then I turned my gaze toward Father.

"Rosalie?" That's the first time I've heard him speak to me since before he left to go after Gabriel. He stood up and walked over to me, talking both of my shoulders in his hands. _Blood_. That's all I saw now when I looked at his once comforting hands. "What's going on, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing… 'tis nothing Father, just a… disagreement, that's all." I quickly manoeuvred my way out of his arms and across the hall to my room. When I arrived, I found little William asleep on my bed.

"He insisted Miss Rosalie," Clara vouched for him. I just nodded, and she left. I quietly nudged my way under the sheets next to his small, sleeping form. He looked so helpless, he was just a baby to my eyes, yet, he had already seen more horrors within the last day then he should've seen.

I fell asleep to the sound of him breathing and my thoughts whispering, "It all my fault he's dead. You killed Thomas."


	8. Goodbyes

Chapter Eight: "Goodbyes"

It's no use, I will never fall asleep. Every time I do, I just seem to wake up a little while later. After a few hours of uneasy rest, I finally decided that I will never be able to sleep properly again. So now I just lay here looking up toward the ceiling, imagining the wood was the wood of our home. I look over to the small window, imagining it being the one I would sit at with my sisters looking for Mother's star. I imagined that in a few hours, Abigail would come in and wake me so I could tend to the house. I imagined our old life, the one we could never have.

A tear made its way down my cheek before I quickly wiped it away. I slowly got out of the bed so I wouldn't disturb the sleeping William, grabbed my shawl, and left the room. The house was still dark, but I could tell it was slightly lighter out, maybe around six or so in the morning. My bare feet quietly crept along the floorboards as I made my way toward the stairs. I heard voices talking, so continued and started down the stairs. Half way down, I faltered at the sound of Father yelling after Gabriel.

"Don't you walk away from me boy!" he demanded, the tone in his voice stopping me dead in my tracks. I could hear footsteps coming towards me.

"I'm sorry, Father, I'll find you when this is all over," Gabriel said as he emerged from the right foyer, Father following him.

"No! You're not going! I-I forbid you to go!"

"I'm not a child!" Gabriel turned and yelled.

"You're my child!" Father quickly retorted.

"Goodbye, Father." And with that, Gabriel walked out the door.

"Gabriel," Father quickly called. "Thomas is dead. How many more have to die before you'll heed my word?" I slightly gasped at this and turned to look at Gabriel's reaction. He swiftly turned around with a look of astonishment. He turned back around, placed his hat on his head and walk down the rest of the stairs toward his horse. Father began to let out raspy breathes looking panic-stricken. As Gabriel mounted his horse, I quickly ran down the staircase out onto the porch and out to his horse. He looked down at me as I reached him.

"Gabriel, please…" I silently pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Rose." With that he turned his horse and set it into a gallop down the way. I just stood there as I watched him ride away into the early morning fog. I turned and saw Father and Charlotte in the doorway, Father looking even more distraught then I had seen him in the last few years.

"I'm loosing my family," he said and walked away. Charlotte just looked out at me in a sad gaze, almost as though she was feeling sorry for me having to witness that. I looked up briefly to find William, Margaret and Susan all out on the balcony looking out in the direction Gabriel left. I turned around one last time to see if I could get one last glimpse of him, maybe, just maybe, riding back to his family. No such luck. I walked up the stairs and toward Aunt Charlotte who stood waiting patiently for me.

"What are we to do?" I asked her, the tears slowly coming back.

"Oh, Rosalie , I don't know…"

"I can't take much more of this, Aunt Charlotte. I don't think I have the strength…" I began to slightly shake.

"Come, here," she stretched out her arms, welcoming me into a loving embrace. "I know, I know…" she said running her fingers through my hair as I began to sob once again.

"Father won't let him go… I-I know it. He'll leave too… just like the others…" I cried. She didn't say anything, she continued to hold me in her arms. "We didn't ask for this… why-why did this happen to us?"

"There's nothing we could've done to prevent it, what's done is done," she said. She continued to hold me until a little voice spoke up from behind us.

"Rose?" I quickly separated from Charlotte, wiped my eyes and turned to find Nathan and Samuel standing behind us. "Is he really…" Samuel asked, but couldn't bring himself to finish his question. I walked over, kneeled down and looked into his eyes, and took both into a hug. When we separated, Nathan looked out the doorway and out into the now clearing fog.

"He is," Nathan simply stated. Aunt Charlotte walked up next to him and put her arms around his shoulder then looked at Samuel and I.

"Come, lets go," she said. When we walked up the stairs, we found William, Margaret and Susan looking up the second set of stairs longingly. "Children?"

"He was crying…" William said, his voice slightly cracking. Aunt Charlotte looked at me with a concerned look. I nodded in response. She unwrapped her arm from around Nathan and walked up the stairs to comfort Father. "Will he be alright, Rose?"

"I don't know, Will, we'll have to see. Now, why don't we get dressed, hmm?" They all slowly turned and went to their separate rooms. William looked up at me quizzically. "Go with Nathan and Samuel, your clothes are in their room nice and clean." He nodded and walked away. I stood still in the hallway for a few minutes, not thinking about anything in particular. I just couldn't wrap my head around the past week's events that had occurred.

When I walked into my room, on one of the chairs lay one of Aunt Charlotte's old dresses. I guess my dress was too stained to be wearable. It was quite beautiful and reminded me of Mother's dress… my mother's dress. That was gone too, along with every other thing I have known for the past eighteen years. My room, old family portraits, family heirlooms, all gone. Burned into ashes. I never even got to finish that scarf I had started two years ago. I quickly threw those thoughts away and reached out for the dress. As I finished putting on my undergarments, Clara walked in with a basin full of water and a small towel. She helped me into the dress and took away the water once I was finished cleaning up.

When I left the room, I made my way down the hall and stopped in front of one of the tables. Thomas's satchel was still there, containing his metal soldiers. I gingerly picked it up, and ran my fingers on the leather bag. So many memories were contained within this, many that were those of birthdays and small Christmases. Just thinking about it, I could remember the last Christmas Mother spent with us in 1772. It was cold and rainy, and I specifically remember being angry that Aunt Charlotte wouldn't be joining us that year. Never the less it was one of the best Christmases we had ever shared together. I picked up the satchel and continued my way toward and down the stairs.

It was lighter now, maybe around seven in the morning, with few of Aunt Charlotte's hands working and moving around the house. I stepped outside into the morning light to see one of the hands leading one of the horses over to the front of the house. I turned around to the sounds of many footsteps coming, only to find a sight I had known, and feared would happen. Father was dressed and had his gun, and everything else he needed to be prepared to go into war. Right after him stepped out our family, all wearing looks of disappointment and sadness. Father walked over to his horse and hung up his saddle bags, blanket, and anything else he had. He handed his gun to the man holding his horse, then turned to all of us. He walked over to Margaret first and looked down at her.

"Margaret, I need you to help your sister and Aunt Charlotte, alright?" She nodded her head. "Your growing up so fast, I'm proud of you." She smiled slightly and nodded her head. He scooted over to William and bent down to face him.

"When will you be back, Father?" William asked. Father almost seemed pained to answer.

"I don't know."

"Tomorrow?" William asked hopefully.

"No, not tomorrow." William hung his head slightly, but Father hugged him reassuringly. "Say your prayers."

"I will," William nodded.

"Nathan, I want you to take care of your brothers and sisters and Aunt Charlotte. I'm depending on you," Father said as he shook his hand. He turned toward Samuel and shook his hand too. "As I am on you, Samuel." When Samuel nodded his head at him Father ran his hand across his cheek briefly, saying, "Alright." Father went over to Susan and picked her up. "Susan…" he stated. "Goodbye?" he asked hopefuly. Nothing, she just looked at him, silently begging him not to leave too. A sad look swept across his face and he kissed her forehead and set her down, turning to look at me. "Rosalie, you be good. Help your Aunt."

"Yes, Father."

"Good." He then turned to Aunt Charlotte, but hesitated. "Thank you." She nodded her head. He turned and walked over to his horse, grabbing his musket and mounting. I suddenly remembered something important.

"Father!" I called urgently, slightly jogging up to him. He turned to my voice and looked down at me, he looked almost heartbroken. "I-I… you should have these," I said holding out the small satchel that once belonged to Thomas. "He would want you to." Father looked down at the small leather bag in his hand and looked at me, one small tear in the corner of his eye.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I nodded, one tear of my own escaping the boundaries of my eye. He leaned down and wiped it away, briefly caressing my cheek. "Goodbye." With that he turned his horse and cantered down the drive. I took a few steps toward him reaching my arm out, wishing that he would turn around and come back. Aunt Charlotte walked up next to me, both of us watching him ride away.

**Hey, it's me. I am extremely sorry for my absence, but over the summer after I posted these last chapters I had surgury and had no time to get back to the story before school started. I am taking AP classes this year and have not found the time to write a new chapter. While editing the new chapter, my computer's hardrive fell, and i lost everything because I am stupid and did not save it onto a flashdrive. So i am just telling you that I have just recieved my computer back after it being in the shop for two months, and I will try to get back to writting as soon as possible. I also plan on editing the previous chapters. Thanks so much for your patience. - Veryamedliel**


End file.
